Motorcycles are a common method of transportation due to their mobility, low relative fuel consumption and pleasure to the rider. In some instances, a motorcycle rider may also include a passenger in their travels. There are various devices and ways to carry a passenger on a motorcycle.
The motorcycle passenger may be carried in a sidecar or may sit on the motorcycle behind the rider. Various devices can be found to make the carrying of a passenger on a motorcycle safer. A “sissy bar” may be used to support the back of the passenger when sitting on the motorcycle behind the rider. Also available are various types of handles or bars for the passenger to hold while on the motorcycle as are available auxiliary foot-pegs to support the feet of the passenger.
It is also desirable for a rider to have a passenger, such as a child, sit in front of them. By having a child passenger sit in front of them, the parent can be more comfortable with the safety of the child than if the child was seated behind the rider. Also, by sitting in front, the child can have a more exciting ride to feel a sensation similar to that of the rider/driver. One (1) such limitation with the auxiliary handles, bars, and foot pegs currently found in the art is that they are not configurable to allow a rider to have a passenger in front of the rider/driver. It is also desirable to have the auxiliary handlebars available to be removable for the comfort of the rider when the rider has no passenger. Additionally, it is desirable to provide foot-pegs for the passenger to prevent the passenger from dragging his or her feet and/or placing his or her foot on a hot exhaust pipe. Therefore, a suitable solution is desired.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in motorcycle passenger art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 8,887,357 to Jimenez, 2003/0196299 to Trottier, D 626,816 to Claxton, U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,279 to Galvagno, U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,640 to Rice et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,582 to Polly, Jr. These prior art references are representative of motorcycle passenger handles.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable a removable motorcycle passenger system and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.